


That Movie Night (When We Kissed)

by Sabiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, I really needed to write this because feelings, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, baeksoo is just so cute can we appreciate it for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabiny/pseuds/Sabiny
Summary: "Kyungsoo, have you ever kissed someone?"The poor Kyungsoo almost choke on his popcorn when his best friend Baekhyun asked that while they watched a romantic movie together. But if he ever knew where that innocent question would take them, he would've ask it a long time ago.





	

"Kyungsoo, have you ever kissed someone?"

Baekhyun's question caught Kyungsoo off guard and made him almost choke on the popcorn he was eating. Even though the romantic movie they were watching together in the eldest's bedroom was in the middle of a kiss scene, Kyungsoo definitely wasn't expecting that question.

"Uhn... no", he replied shyly. 

Kyungsoo avoided looking directly at the eldest. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, feeling awkward with the situation. Not that he was embarrassed about never having kissed anyone, he was only thirteen after all. But Baekhyun's gaze on him was making him feel nervous.

"Kyungsoo", Baekhyun called him again, wanting the younger to look at him. When he finally did and was giving him all his attention, he continued. "We're best friends, aren't we?"

Kyungsoo nodded, trying to understand where the eldest was trying to get at. 

"So... what if..." for the first time in that night Baekhyun looked away flustered, and Kyungsoo could see a shade of pink coloring his soft cheeks. "I mean, I wanted to... uh..."

The older looked like he was unable to complete his sentence, and only got more and more nervous every time he tried to say what he wanted. Finally, he gave up.

"Forget it, let's go back to the movie", Baekhyun gave up frustrated. He leaned back on the couch and seemed to be disappointed with himself.

Kyungsoo tried to return his focus to the movie on the screen, but couldn't pay attention to it anymore. The bucket of popcorn that was on his lap was placed on the nightstand instead, because he couldn't eat more of it since his stomach felt like it was doing flips. 

Even though Baekhyun hadn't clarified anything, the younger knew exactly what he was going to ask. And the more he thought about it, the more he wished Baekhyun had completed his request.

By the end of the movie, Kyungsoo had come to a decision.

The TV screen was dark and several names passed by, but neither of them were paying attention to it. 

Kyungsoo approached the other boy slowly, but Baekhyun looked tense anyway. As Kyungsoo leaned closer to his face, the eldest one got even more flustered. 

"What are you going to do?" Baekhyun asked nervously in a whisper when Kyungsoo was close enough for their heavy breathing to mix together.

"Just shut up for a moment", Kyungsoo ordered, and the elder obeyed.

Then both of them felt the blood rush through their veins when their lips touched.

Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun was just as inexperienced as himself, so they didn't know what to do at first. 

The younger tried to move his lips and Baekhyun did the same. A few minutes went by like that, until Baekhyun laughed in the kiss. 

"It's weird", the older boy whispered against his lips and Kyungsoo laughed.

"It is, it's so weird."

They stared at each other and laughed again, but then their lips met once more. Weird as it was, they still felt incredibly happy to be connected like that.

 

**☆ ✿ ☆**

 

As time passed, they got better at it. And consequently, it made them get even closer. Which was a good thing, but for Kyungsoo it only made everything more complicated.

Kyungsoo realized that falling in love for his best friend was something unexpected but he knew it was inevitable, and at some point that feeling in his chest became something so big that he himself didn't know how to handle it, what made Kyungsoo try everything to push Baekhyun away from him. However, his plan never had much success since the eldest never let him. 

With that, he decided to stay away just enough for the kisses not happen again. They were still close friends, and even though Kyungsoo missed the feeling of Baekhyun's soft lips against his own, he thought it wouldn't be right to keep doing that. 

Baekhyun, however, didn't seem to be happy that happy with it. For the following years, the older seemed to be trying his best to give Kyungsoo every possible opportunity for them to kiss again, but he younger held back. With a lot of effort and self-control, of course.

But there were times when the younger seriously reconsidered his decision.

Baekhyun's parents sometimes traveled and his son stayed home alone for a few days. Those were the days Kyungsoo spent with him, since he knew how much the older hated to be alone.

On those evenings they'd share Baekhyun's bed, which was large enough for one person but kind of cramped for two. 

The eldest didn't seem to care though, and even hugged Kyungsoo as he slept with his face dangerously close to his. Those were the moments the younger would stare at Baekhyun's incredibly beautiful face and his eyes rested on his soft, delicate lips, wondering if only one more kiss would be that bad. 

And tonight was no different.

Once again immersed in the trance that Baekhyun caused him, he forced himself to wake up from it. He looked away to the ceiling and he stared at it for a few moments, before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep as he felt the warmth coming from the body so close to his.

When he was almost falling asleep a voice made him wake up.

"Hey, Soo", Baekhyun called him and the younger mumbled grumpy. 

"Go back to sleep, Baekhyun."

What followed his words was a silence and Kyungsoo thought the other had obeyed him, until he realized he was wrong.

"Do you remember that night? When we watched that movie and you kissed me?"

The question was so straightforward that it surprised Kyungsoo. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling again, trying not to show how much his lungs didn't seem to be working properly.

"Yes", he replied quietly. 

"Do you remember what movie it was?" 

The real intention of the question surprised him. But even though the question was actually about the movie and it caused a slight feeing of disappointment in Kyungsoo, he finally calmed down.

"No, why?"

Baekhyun seemed to be pondering before answering.

"Because if we watch it, maybe you'd kiss me again."

Kyungsoo felt his heart clench with how hurt Baekhyun's voice sounded. He looked at him and the eldest gave him a sad smile. 

The promise he had made to himself of not growing an one-sided love was completely forgotten when his eyes met Baekhyun's shiny ones. 

The look they shared was short but so intense that Kyungsoo felt as if Baekhyun's tempting lips had a magnet, and it was inevitable that he'd be attracted to it.

The kiss was shyly when their lips touched at first and they spent a few second only feeling each other's lips, remembering how good that feeling was. Gradually the intensity of the kiss increased, and they didn't have to say anything to agree that it was the best kiss they've ever had. 

Baekhyun grabbed his hair and held him close to him, afraid that Kyungsoo would run away from his arms once again. 

When they parted needing to breath, they felt only their hot panting between their lips before Baekhyun spoke again. 

"Why did you run away from me for so long?" the older still sounded a bit hurt but seemed more relaxed now. 

"I..." Kyungsoo began, trying to find the right words to explain so many feelings he had inside him. "It's hard, Baekhyun", he admitted. "What I feel for you is so hard to control and... I guess I was afraid of scaring you."

The older stared at him confused for a moment, and Kyungsoo watched his expressions changing as Baekhyun understood what he meant.

"So you thought... you-... do you think I just go around kissing anyone?!" the eldest's voice got gradually more serious as he spoke and the last question surprised Kyungsoo, but he had no time to reply before Baekhyun was talking again. "I've always liked you", he confessed, and Kyungsoo found it impressive how only a few words could make his whole body feel like it was about to melt.

"Well, you could've just said so", Kyungsoo said holding back a smile, after a moment of silence. 

"You too!" the almost angry tone of Baekhyun's words made the younger laugh, and then kiss him again. 

Kyungsoo knew they had both been idiots, but none of that matters now that he finally has Baekhyun in his arms.

The older smiled in the kiss and Kyungsoo smiled back, realizing that any romantic movie would be better than the feeling of being loved by Byun Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFIC WAS WROTE WITH THE ONLY PURPOSE OF SATISFYING MY OWN THRIST FOR BAEKSOO  
> I just can't anymore I think I need help


End file.
